The Chained and the Free
by littlewolf44
Summary: This story is about a girl who meets a pack of Werewolves which might be a problem do to the fact she is a mixed breed. Read if you want to find out more.


The Free And The Chained

Hi my name is Violet Wolf Limelight . I have mud brown hair, I'm 5 Feet and 4 inches, I am 16 years old and I have no family. They died at the beginning of a happy day. But I won't get into that. They died on my second birthday.

I don't stay in one place for long. I've been being followed since that horrid day.

Ohh yeah I'm not human by the way. What you people would call me is a Werewolf. But I'm a wizard too by the way. Yeah it's very confusing.

I was walking in the woods on the way to another city when I heard a strange noise. I stopped but then kept going not letting it on that I heard it. I heard it again but it was closer. I smelt it then it was a Werewolf. Uh oh was all I could think . I really need to stop running into people. Something told me I was in no danger. I stopped.

" I know you're there come out!", I called.

The movement stopped and I stepped forward.

" Come out would you", I said.

I heard someone changing into human form. I heard feet moving towards me.

The next thing I know is some dude was standing in front of me.

He had black-brown hair and he looked 17, he looked about 6 feet 5 inches. He was tan skinny, and muskler. I hate to say he was cute. Like I say hate really hate.

I leaned against the nearest tree and looked at him. I was unsure what to do now. 'Will, might as well ask him his name,' I thought.

" Hello", I said. 'Say this then ask him', I thought.

He didn't answer.

" My name is Violet what's yours?", I asked.

" My name is Quincy Night", he said slowly.

He had a deepish voice and I liked it. I hate myself for saying that too.

I heard feet and ran forward and pushed him behind a tree. I turned and saw wizards standing there.

" Long time no see Violet", I heard one say.

" Wasn't the last time I saw you I broke your legs?", I asked.

He growled at me for that.

" Looks like I hit a sore spot", I said happily.

" Shut up you witch!", One of his henchmen said.

" And why would I do that?", I asked.

" Because I told you so", He laughed.

Laughing at me is like insulting at a wolf.

A very evil, nasty smile went across my face.

" And who would be able to stop me from killing you?", I asked.

No one rouse up to it. I laughed.

" Do you believe in hell?", I asked.

No one answered.

" Will that's where you will be visiting if you don't leave", I snarled.

There was only two of them left when I said that. The boss and his retarded friend.

" Leave", Is all I said.

The two of them took out their wands and said a spell ' Rolamaze kala', and were gone. I looked around and smiled. It had worked my bluff had worked.

"What was that for?", I heard someone ask.

I had forgot that the dude was there.

" Did you see my friends?", I asked.

" Do you mean the wizards?", Quincy asked.

" Yes wolf boy", I said.

" Is that suppose be an insult because if it is I'll show you a wolf", He said.

" Calm down... And no it was not an insult", I said.

" Then why did you call me wolf boy?", Quincy asked.

" For no reson at all really", I said.

" I don't believe you", He said.

" Quincy what is going on here?", A male voice said from behind me.

I jumped looking shocked. I turned around, and saw a guy with black hair and green eyes behind me. He was about 6' 6''. He looked 38 years old.

" What have we here?", The man said.

" I don't know sir but this girl scared away a lot of wizards by threat ", Quincy said.

" I don't know what you mean", I said innocently.

" Don't lie I saw the whole thing", Quincy said.

" I will believe my Son first then you", The man said.

I sighed out loud.

" What do you want?", I asked.

" Who are you?", The man asked.

" I am Swan", I said.

" Thats a lie you said your name was Violet!", Quincy said outraged.

" Violet?", The man asked.

I looked up and sighed.

" Brother, Father what's going on?", I heard a little girl go.

I didn't know what to do now. I was going to knock the boys out. But now the girl.

I turned and looked at her.

" Daddy whos her?", The girl asked.

" This is Violet, why don't you go play with Mommy", The man said sweetly.

" Mommy told me to come play with you", The girl said.

" Ann come here", Quincy said.

The girl looked at her Bro, then looked at me. She saw the way my eyes looked. It was like I was a bird trapped in a cage.

" Daddy what is going on?", Ann asked.

" We are just taking care of things", The man said.

I sighed and sat down.

" What are you doing?", Quincy asked.

" Daddy that girl is like a bird trapped in a cage", Ann said.

" More like a wild animal about to snap", Quincy said.

" No not at all", Ann said.

The man, and Quincy looked at each other, and shrugged.

" She had a plan to get away but can't now that I'm here", Ann said.

I sighed again.

" I'll take that sigh as a yes", The man said.

" Whatever", I said.

The man and Quincy looked at each other again.

" Ok can we just get to the point of this", I said.

" What are you doing here?", The man asked.

" I'm wandering". I said.

" To where?", Quincy asked.

" I am going to no place in particular ", I said.

" I don't believe her", Quincy said.

" Look I'm looking for the Werewolf console and on the run understand", I said.

" Why do you need to see the Elders and on the run from who?", The man asked.

" I don't need to give the little girl nightmares", I said.

" Then come with us and we can talk in private", The man said.

I don't trust men so heres a problem.

I scratched the back of my head in thought.

" Well?", The man asked.

" Fine", I said.

The girl looked happy.

She went ahead of us. I was in between the man, and Quincy. I guess they thought I would hurt the girl.

" Daddy look at this pretty flower", Ann said.

I saw the flower and felt my stomach drop.

" Don't touch that", I said loudly.

The girl stopped, and looked at me confused.

" Why can't she have her flower", The man demanded.

" You rule this place and you don't know what can kill you", I demanded .

" What do you mean?", Quincy asked.

" It's deadly claydon", The man said.

I walked forward, and grabbed the flowers, and put them in my backpack.

" What are you doing with those?", Quincy asked.

" What they make good poison", I said, shrugging

" Ok", The man said.

" Oww when you are on the run you tend to know things", I said studerly.

We were walking again when I heard people moving this way. Well one person. It was another Werewolf I could tell.

" How many of you are there?", I asked.

" Let me see my two sons, my daughter , Zent, Kerts , me", he said.

" And who are you?", I asked.

He and his son exchanged looks.

" My name?", He asked.

" I like to have names that go with the face", I said.

" And why should he tell you", Quincy demanded.

I can't believe I said I liked him... I hate him!

" Stop talking as if you are above me", I spat.

The man and Quincy looked at me with surprise.

" I am better than you, I'm not on the run you are", Quincy growled.

" Brother you're wrong", Ann said.

" And why is he wrong?", The man asked.

" Shes free, were not. She has power we could never dream of", Ann said.

" She wouldn't be here if she had power", Quincy snarled.

I looked up very anouded .

" I think I might burn you", I said.

" I'd like to see you try", Quincy said.

" Brother no", I heard another male voice say.

He had silver hair and purple eyes.. Other then that he looked like Quincy. But he wasn't tan.

" What the", I said.

" Their twins but they look different", The man said.

" And nothing alike for what I can tell", I said.

" What does that mean", Quincy snarled.

" It means you're rude Brother", His twin said.

" I am not", He snarled.

" Dad I was told to get the girl that was with you", The boy said.

The man looked at him in confusion.

" But Ann is here too so I'll take her to", The boy said.

" I - NO!", Quincy roared.

Quincy flung his self at the boy.

The boy just took the hits. I found myself stepping forward and pulling Quincy off.

I don't know why I did it.

" Let go of me women!", Quincy roared.

I still held him back. I was stronger then him and he knew it.

I let go of him then a little confused.

" Yep thats her. The console said she'd protake me if I had this", He said pulling out part of a stone.

I saw the craving in it. They were ancient Libth.

I felt weak then. I realized that when I looked at it, it drained my power.

I broke my mind of the power of that stone.

" Keep that away from me", I hiss.

" Why?", He asks.

" That thing takes my power away", I say.

He looks confused.

" Those cravings are ancient Libth ", I say.

" I know but no one can translate it", He say.

" I can, I am the last Libth", I say.

They are all silent now.

" What does it say?", They ask.

But as they asked I felt myself fall as I looked at the object.

When I woke up I was in a small room.

Where am I? I thought.

I got up slowly. My head was throbbing.

I heard voices.

" Let me take her to the console now", It was that boys voice.

" No big Brother", It was Ann's voice.

I got up without making a sound. I walked over to the door, and opened it.

" I'll let him take me to the Werewolves. I need to see them anyway", I say.

They looked at me startled.

" You do realize they might kill you?", The man said.

" What do I care?", I ask.

" Do you want to die?", Ann asked.

" No, they won't kill me. They can't. But if they did it wouldn't matter I'm already dead inside,", I say. I feel sad and small and I strugged.

" Why do you need to see them?", The man asks.

" Why won't you tell me your names then I will", I say.

I see them exchange a few looks.

" I know your last names are Night", I say.

They nod then.

The man stepped forward. And the other boy.

" My name is Luke", The man said.

" My name is Silver", The other boy said.

" No kidding", I say.

" Now, did you lie to us about the Libth thing?", Silver asked.

" No", I say.

I know they don't believe me.

" Then what does the stone say?", Luke asks.

" Take it out", I said.

Silver pulled out the stone.

I read it as fast as I could.

" Put it away", I gasp. I feel lightheaded. I fall to my knees gasping for air.

" Violet, are you okay", I hear Ann say.

" Give me a minute", I say.

I know what the rock say, and it scares me.

" What does it say", Quincy demanded.

" It-it say-", I stop. I can't say it.

" What does it say", Quincy demands.

" Quincy enough", Silver says.

" WHY SHOULD I!", Quincy yelled.

" It said those who read this know the sign", I say.

" What is the sign?", Ann asked.

" The sign is means a powerful evil Wizard is coming back", I say. I shivered as I said it.

" And?", Silver asks.

" And I will have to fight whoever it is", I say.

" Why?", Ann asked.

"I have no choice ", I say.

" Why?!", Ann whined.

" We are all born with a destiny", I say.

" So you or the person are supposed to die?", Ann asked.

" No", I say uneasily.

I don't like talking about my destiny. But I don't know how not to talk of it.

They see my uneasiness.

" Ann why don't you go outside and play", Silver said.

" But I want to stay inside!", Ann whined.

" Little one if you don't get fresh air your bones will go to mush", I said softly.

" You're just like Mama", They little girl said.

" She's like me is she?", I hear a woman's voice say.

I had heard her coming, I don't react.

I turn to look at her.

She had black hair with bright blue eyes. She was also about 5' 8''. She looked about 37 years old.

I saw she was looking over me too.

" I am Gwan Night", She said.

I bowed my head. She was Werewolf, the man lied.

" So how many are there of you really?", I asked.

" My wife, me, Silver, Quincy, Kerts, Zent, Ann", He said with a sigh.

" Don't lie to me again", I said.

Quincy growled.

" Now who are you?", She asked .

" Violet", I say.

" Last name?", She asked.

I feel a little magic come off her.

" You're spell won't work but I'll tell you anyway", I say.

I see her look startled.

" My name is Violet Wolf Limelight", I said.

I felt magic come off of my name. It's why I don't say my last name a lot.

Silver, Luke and Gwan froze, and stared.

" What are you guys staring at her like that?", Quincy asked.

" Her name. She can't be", they said looking shocked.

" What?", Ann asked.

" Proffice ", I said.

Ann, and Quincy looked confused.

" Ann go outside", Silver said.

" But-", She started.

" Go you don't want to be part of this", I said.

She looked at me for a minute, then she went out the door.

" Why did she listen to you and not us?", Quincy demanned.

" She has a stronger Alfa air then you", said Luke.

I was typed to smile, but I didn't. I was not happy. So they knew my secret.

" Now, if you know of the proffice then say what is it", I said.

They looked at each other wondering what to say, and who to say it.

" Well?", I asked.

" Umm I'm not saying it", Gwan said.

Luke and Silver exchanged glances.

" Well?", I asked.

No one answered.

" What are you talking about?!", Quincy demanded.

" Wow I forgot about you. Thats a surprise" I said.

Quincy looked like he was about to hit me then remembered I was stronger then him.

" I'll kill you one day", He said pissed off.

" Wow how nice. But that won't matter. I am already dead", I say.

" What does that mean?", Silver asked.

" With nothing to live for, why live at all", I say looking away from them.

" What about family?", Quincy asked.

I winched, looking like I had been slapped.

Quincy looked surprised.

" If you knew the proffice, you would know how unfair that was", I said.

" Then tell me!", He demanded.

" Brother. Her proffice is everyone in her family dies, she will live but die inside, she has the choice to save the world and destroy it", Silver said looking away.

" You have no family?", Quincy asked looking stunned.

" An orphan at two. I have no one to live for, and nothing to gain from death", I said.

" I-I am sorry young one", Gwan said.

" No worry", I said.

I was born to be lonely.

" Are you sure you want to see them?", Gwan asked.

" I choose their side when I was raised by Wizards," I said.

" Then why are they scared of you?", Quincy asked.

" Why, I lost control. Anger took hold of me. I almost killed someone. My magic, and formed changed", I said, head hanging.

" Why did you lose control?", Luke asked.

I went red.

" Ohh", Silver said.

" Yeah", I said.

" So you must have some fear now?", Quincy asked.

" Not much. I'm here ant I?", I asked.

Quincy looked surprised.

" Fear is an emotion I can't us", I said.

" But everyone has a fear", Gwen said.

" People with something to lose do", I say.

They look uncomfortable.

" Well do you know my prophec?", I asked.

" That-", Luke started, then stopped.

" What?", I asked.

" Wizards!", Quincy said.

" Ann!", Gwen yelled, running to the door.

I got in front of her.

" Stop. Let me take care of it", I said turning, and walked out the door.

As I stepped out I felt them follow me.

I sighed.

I saw Ann facing 12 wizards.

" Ann come here", I called.

She looked back at me scared.

' No they told her!' My thoughts screamed.

" Ann come", I said.

I said it in a Alfle voice.

She came over now.

" What do you want?", I asked the Wizards.

" We came to get you", Said a voice in the middle I knew too well.

They parted. Out stepped a man with black hair, was tall, black eyes, and skinny like a twig.

I took a startled step back.

" Why are you here Leo", I said in a icy voice.

" What the Wizard can't fight the- what ever you are?", He asked.

" Shut up", I said covering my ears.

" Aww. Don't want to scare them do you?", He asked.

" Leo, enough", I said

" Why?", he asked.

' Not here. Don't lose control', I thought.

" Why? Why did you leave? Why did you not say good bye? We were your friends. At least you could have said goodbye to me", Leo said.

" Leo stop. Now", I said.

" No", He said.

I lost control. Everything went black.

I could see a little.

Ann was going in front of me.

' Stop", I yelled.

A Lighting came from Leo. No he couldn't stop it.

I found myself in it's way.

It hit.

" No!", Leo yelled.

I went storing into the air. I felt myself hit a tree and onto the ground.

" Why did see save me. She's a monster", Ann said in shock.

I opened my eyes.

Leo knelt in front of me. The Werewolves beside me.

" I am so sorry Violet", Leo said.

" This is your fault. They way she found out. I could have stopped it. When people find out what I am. They fear me. The fear what my power is. Not me in person", I said.

" You sound like you finally lost your self", Leo said. " Lost your will to live for your family".

" Stop", I said. Now trying to sit up.

" Stop or you'll end up reopening that wound", Leo said.

I started to glare but lost all the anger to. I felt sadness take hold.

I heard a little girl voice again.

" Why did the monster save me?!", Ann demanded.

" See my power is a monster... but I will never allow that. Not while I still have human thoughts", I said.

" It's your fault for leaving. You know your family misses you", He said.

" I thought you didn't have a family", Quincy said them.

" I don't, their dead... he's talking about my adopted family", I said.

Silver nodded.

" I told you that I would leave and help the Werewolves. I told you I had to. I told you before hand so why do you hate me?", I asked.

" Who said I do. I just don't like that you didn't say goodbye", Leo said.

I laughed.

It was a shaky laugh.

" From you that is almost mean. Too bad you can't be mad at me", I said still laughing.

" Yeah, best friends can't hate each other", He laughed along, but was concerned.

" Wait a minute. I thought he was the wizard that you are stos to fight", Quincy said.

" Yeah, he is. We are almost equal in power", I said.

" Wait tell me how this works?", Silver asked. Even he was confused.

" They have the old document of the prophec", I said.

" Then they decoded it. They knew she was one", Leo said.

" Then they found the other name. It was Leo. We were trying to catch a frog when they came and told us", I said shaking my head then stopped.

It made my head hurt.

" Are you ok?", Gwen asked.

" Yes... How is Ann?", I asked.

" She doesn't understand why yo saved her", Luke said.

" Why did you?", Quincy asked.

" She has life. All life is important. And I've seen too much death", I said.

" Death... We have seen too much", Leo said.

I look into the trees.

My eyes widen. A wolf pack of nine normal wolves were their.

I tried to sit up.

" Go away. You know what they'll do to you", I yelled at them.

They took a step out.

Leo and me turned to each other frighted for them.

Leo got up and yelled at them too.

" Get NOW!", I yelled.

They took another step towards us.

" The wizards will kill you!", I yelled.

The Wizards noticed them as I said this.

" Wolves get them now!", One Wizard yelled.

I managed to get up. I somehow made it over to the Wolves before the Wizards.

" Come any closer and I'll kill you", I said.

I knew my eyes were changing. They were changing from color to color.

The wizards stopped a few feet away.

" What can you do. You are injured. In pain. Weak", It was the wizard that I had broke the legs of.

I felt my nails sharpen. They grew some to. I stopped them at that.

" Will see whose weak", I hissed. My voice sounded like ice. Cold, not caring, hating everything.

" I will never die. So I will never be weak", Another voice said. A women who knew pain. Who would never give in to anything.

They backed up. I was no longer me. I was someone else... I had changed.

I slowly drew my hands to my head. I wanted to go back to being me. I hated becoming them. The other side of me. The dark side where no lights can live. Then theres that women. She is all way guiding me.

' Child calm down', Her voice said.

' I'm trryingggggg', I thought back.

' Try harder', She thought back.

' I am', I thought back.

My eyes slowly opened. I saw the Werewolves standing back. Leo watching from beside a tree. The Wizards watching from a few feets away.

Then all the pain hit me. I didn't give in.

I looked at the wolves.

" Leave now", I ordered.

They didn't move.

I heard laughing.

" Ha like I thought, you can't help them more then you can move right now", I heard someone say.

" Really... Do you wish to see how much I can move?", I said in a voice of ice.

More laugher. Blue flame roared around me. I was angry very very angry.

" Get back!", It was Leo's voice.

" What! Why?", They asked.

" That is blue hellfire", Leo said.

" Theres no way! Thats a lost art... How would she know it?", They demanded.

' Calm down', Her voice.

I took a step back.

Pain. So much pain. Why am I always so stupid. He would never help me. He only helps the Wizards now.

How can such old friends be enemies. Enemies. I hate that word more and more.

" Get out of here!", I growled to Leo.

He looked shocked. He didn't move through.

" Leave... NOW!", My order went.

No one moved.

" What are you?", I heard Ann ask.

" I am... a half breed...", I said.

That took all of them by surprise.

" Of what!", Ann demanded.

All my anger left me. All that was left was a great sadness. One that had seen too much death. Death. A word that should never have been used once.

I sat down before I fell. The Hellfire going out with it.

" I'm the last of the Libth family", I said.

People froze in their place. Even Leo and the Werewolves that already knew. I think how sad my voice sounded was the reason.

Then the Wizards moved. I had fifteenth wands pointed at me. All but one and that was Leo.

" We were told that there was one more. I can't believe that it was you. We should have killed you long ago", The Wizard I had broke the legs of said.

I heard them caunt something. A spell was sent hurling at me.

Something moved behind me. It was one of the Wolves. I heard it take the hit.

I looked up fearfully. The wolf laid on the ground passed out withering in pain.

" No", I whispered.

I got up and managed to get over to it. I spun to the Wizards.

" Release the spell", I said.

" Ha, never!", One laughed.

I took out my wand.

" Davea no", I said. Which meant 'Release'.

The wolf stopped writhing in pain. I sighed with relief.

It was a bad thing I turned my back to them. Any way bad luck for them.

A spell hit my back. Sending into a nearby tree. Everything was going Red and Black. Black cause I almost passed out and red because I was angry.

I knew what was happening before they did. My eyes were going blood red. The color of death.

I turned and looked up at them. Sensing there fear.

But it was their fault. Their fault I changed. No one could understand that. But it was there fault. When I changed it was their fault.

' Control! Control them', Selena called to me.

' I...tr...ying...', Said the part of me still there.

' Try harder', She said.

I saw movement at the sidelines. It was-.

' No one you know. They hate you. Kill them', Said the evil soul.

It was the silver haired Werewolf.

' The name what was the name', I thought hard.

More movement. It was Ann. I could remember her.

She ran at me. Turning into a tiny wolf.

The monster instance tried to take hold. I held firm. She bit my arm without a thought.

I didn't move. I wouldn't allow myself to hurt her.

" Ann... let go", I whispered.

It was hard to fight back.

The wolf shook her head.

I winced. I was having a even harder time controlling myself.

" Ann I don't want to hurt you let go", It was the things voice now. My voice was swishing back and forth.

She didn't let go.

More movement. It was Silver. Yes that was his name.

Focus on the people you have meet. My eyes started flashing. Changing from all the other colors and blood red.

' Calm... a steady flow...no...no...no... memories... don't listen to them... focus...', I thought. ' A lake... no waves... just calm water.'

My eyes changed into a dark grey color. I let out a weak sigh of relief.

I looked up from the ground. Everything was going black.

I looked at the Wizards.

" Leave... NOW!", I yelled.

I blacked out.

Darkness. A rushing winds. Chanting. People's voices. Still darkness... Why darkness.

" Awaken child", I heard a voice say.

My eyes slowly opened. I sat up.

I was in the Werewolf council. room. I sat up slowly. I was uneasily.

Then I saw them. Five old Werewolves. Watching and waiting for something to happen.

I got up and bowed trying not to fall over from the drowsiness.

" We keep you asleep so you don't feel too much pain", They said.

I looked around me and saw Silver standing to the side.

" He brought you here", A male Werewolf said.

I nodded. But I almost passed out so I stopped.

" Violet you act like your Mother... she was a wise Werewolf... but we warned her not to fall in love with a wizard", He said.


End file.
